1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
There is an attempt to control toner properties by incorporating an additive subjected to a surface treatment or the like in a toner.